


Yellow Sun

by writershapeholeonthedoor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex gives them a hand to sort things out, Cute, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I am Supercorp Trash, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Love, Love Confessions, Oblivious, Romance, Romantic Fluff, They're Really in Love, True Love, they confess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writershapeholeonthedoor/pseuds/writershapeholeonthedoor
Summary: In a world where they lived in no one could blame her for being so deeply in love with someone who shines like the sun.OrAlex thinks they're dating when she sees them cuddling, but somehow she don't ruin things for her sister.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer (mentioned), Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 14
Kudos: 530





	Yellow Sun

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so please forgive me for any mistakes!  
> Follow me on Tumblr, @imagineheadcanonsarea

Lena had never been more comfortable ever in her entire life - and she has a hell of an expensive sofa to use at her place. But, if she was going, to be honest with herself, it probably wasn't the couch that was making her so comfortable.

She was laying down on Kara's couch - the same old and small couch her friend has since she moved to that apartment according to their other friends - facing the TV where some random Disney movie was playing for the last hour or so. Kara had insisted she needed to watch that particular movie and honestly Lena could never say 'no' to her. Speaking of the blonde, Kara was laying behind her, one arm wrapped around her waist to keep her from falling in the ground - and also pulling her very very close - the other one folded under her head to give her enough height to watch the movie over Lena's head. Lena's own hand was resting on top of Kara's arm while the other one was under her cheek.

Lena tried to search on her mind how exactly they ended up like that, but her search came back in blank. She couldn't believe how close they had to be to fit in the tiny space on the couch, or how good it felt to have Kara as your big spoon. And Lena hates cuddling, she tried to remember herself that.

Apparently not with Kara.

To be fair, there were a lot of things Kara was the exception for to her.

Halfway through the movie, after hearing her friend's soft laughs directly on her ear every time the movie amused her somehow, Lena finally relaxes and allowed herself to just enjoy the moment. She could always overthink it another time. What she couldn't do another time was having Kara spooning her on her couch, so she was going to take all of it as she could. And maybe mark that day as the best day of her life.

The boy who was training a dragon had just acquired his first success when there was a knock in the door. They both raised their heads to look at it, a little startled by the sound. There was a second of silence before she felt Kara relaxing behind her again and her body instantly did the same, melting back on the warmth surrounding her.

"It's Alex." Kara declared.

"Oh." Kara had told her Alex had to work till late and that's why she would be missing their Movie Night. "Aren't you going to open the door?" She asked when Kara made no indication to do so.

She felt the blonde shaking her head. "Nope. She has a key and I'm too comfy to move." Before the words were even out of her mouth, Kara snuggled even more into her, going as far as burying her nose in her hair.

That made Lena's heart drop to her stomach. Not because she didn't like it - because, oh boy, she really did - but because that made her body react in ways she wished she could control. Kara had just displayed one of her powers right there in front of her, reminding her once more that her best friend wasn't human and that she had some powers to use as she liked, so she must be able to hear how fast her heart started beating when she got impossibly closer.

Could she pretend Alex had just scared her with the knock? But Kara didn't even say anything about it, wouldn't it be weird? What if she didn't actually hear it? Why did she have to be in love with her best friend?

At some point during her internal battle, Alex had decided to use her keys to let herself in, as Lena could hear the rustling as she opened it. Movie forgotten, not that she was paying much attention before, she watched as Kara's older sister entered the apartment holding three bags of taking out food, her cellphone, wallet, and keys in only one hand as the other one was pushing the door open and then closing it.

"Hope I'm not too late for Fargo, I want to watch that one," Alex said as she dropped her things at the side table. "Maggie is still stuck at the precinct and she said she's too tired to stop by later. Anyway, I brought..." The redhead stopped talking once she turned around to face them.

Lena watched, in horror almost, as Alex frowned when she saw them cuddling on Kara's couch, looking them up and down twice before a smile slowly started to spread all over her face. She could spot a glint in the agent's eyes as she took several steps forward and suddenly Alex looked like Maggie was in front of her, not them.

"Oh my God!" She exclaimed, pointing at them. Her smile somehow got even bigger and Lena felt Kara raising her head again behind her to look at whatever her sister was so excited about. "Holy shit, you finally did it!"

"What?" Kara was the one to question her sister and Lena was happy about it because she was too confused to say anything.

"You two finally figure it out!" Alex pumped a fist in the air as she celebrated not so quietly. "Oh, God, let me tell you how happy I am!" And apparently, it was going to take some time for her to do it because the took her jacket off and plopped herself in the armchair beside the couch with a sigh, that sounded tired and a huge grin. "If I had to go another sisters' night hearing about how perfect Lena is and how you're never going to have her, I would have gone insane!" Alex hit both hands against the arms of the chair and laughed.

Lena felt Kara's body go instantly tense behind her. She almost felt like a rock suddenly, the arm around her waist shot away from her like it was on fire and Kara managed to put an inch of distance between them in the tight space. The CEO was still a little confused about what was going on, but she was sure of one thing: Kara thinks she's perfect. Which is an absurd idea, because Kara is the definition of perfection herself, how could Lena ever compare to her?

"I mean, it took you guys long enough! All the pinning looks, the longing looks, the suffering looks. And the flirting!" Alex shook her head. "Jesus, all that flirting was lighting a flame in every room you two went."

"Alex..." Kara tried to stop her sister and Lena could hear, even in that small simple word, how scared she was that Alex was going to keep going.

Which she did. "How many times I had to sit here and hear as Kara went 'Lena is so smart, and kind, and selfless, and clever and so so beautiful! I wish she would look at me as more than a friend' and don't get me started on the time she would rant for hours when you wore that three pieces suit. Boy, I thought you had broken my sister!" Alex laughed again.

"Alex, please..." Kara was trying to find a way out, she could feel it. But she couldn't get away without jumping across Lena on the couch and touch her was the last thing Kara wanted to do at that moment.

"No, no! Now that you finally grew the balls to tell her about how you feel after months and months and months of telling me how much you wanted to do it, I'm allowed to have some fun out of it!" The agent got up suddenly and headed for the kitchen. "Let me grab a beer first and I will tell you everything about the time you asked Kara to go to that party with you and how she spent three days to choose a dress."

Lena watched as Alex walked to the fridge and she wanted nothing more than get up and kiss the woman because she just made her night. Kara had other ideas, though. The second Alex had turned her back to them, she used her flying ability to float from behind her friend and stand in front of the couch. Lena also managed to sit up, a little slower, as she opened her mouth to ask Kara to calm down because she was clearly freaking out. Her eyes were wide, she had both hands in front of her body like she was trying to defend herself, and she was putting as much distance between them as her small living room would allow.

"Lena, I..." She sounded so in panic and so scared that Lena felt her heartbreak inside her chest. How could this wonderful woman think she couldn't possibly feel the same about her.

"Kara."

"I'm so so so sorry, I never meant to... I shouldn't... I..." Her back finally hit the wall behind her and now Kara looked like a deer in the headlights. Her arms fell to her side and her head dropped in defeat. "I'm sorry. Please, don't hate me."

It broke Lena's heart even more. Kara sounded so broken, so hopeless, so terrified with the perspective of having just lost Lena. She could almost hear the blonde's heartbreaking at every word she spoke and she could see how completely defeated she looked with her shoulders dropped and head low, hands on her hips and small sniffs here and there as she waited for Lena's verdict.

"Uh, guys?" Lena didn't turn around to see how confused Alex was when she got up.

The distance between her and Kara was probably less than ten steps, but it felt like she was trying to reach the top of Everest when she started walking. There was a thousand words she wanted to say at that moment, speeches she had prepared numerous times before if they ever got to that point, praises and sweet nothings, but it all got stuck in the back of her throat, a huge lump leaving her speechless in what had to be the most important time of her life. Instead, she walked.

Kara could have run away if she wanted and Lena wondered if her body was betraying her like hers if she was stuck in a place like the words on her mouth. Either way, she was glad Kara stood there the way she did.

And maybe she was hoping she was going to recover on the way, but when she finally reached the top of the mountain, breathless, scared and excited, she realized that words could never make justice to that. So Lena ordered her legs to stop and to her knees stay firm on their place and not fail her, and now her arms would do the job.

She raised her right hand and placed her index finger under Kara's chin so she would raise her head to look at her. She needed to see those blue eyes again, she needed to see that face again. Kara's eyes were filled with tears and fear, and she looked so so lost. Lena had no idea what she looked like, but it had to be something in the lines of 'completely and utterly in love' and 'hopelessly happy'. And maybe that was what makes Kara relax under her touch. Not completely, she still looked terrified, but she also stopped looking like she was a second of running away like a scared animal.

So Lena smiled at her, the crudest and honest smile she had ever given anyone, the smile that belonged to Kara and Kara only, and moved her hand to cup her friend's cheek. Her skin was soft and it changed under her fingers when Kara swallowed hard and clenched her jaws. Lena used the tip of her index finger to trace the line of the strong jaw until it was relaxed again and Kara might have realized what was going on by now because she also smiled at her.

It was small, still uncertain, definitely still scared, but it was breathtaking and warm as the love she could see shining in the blue eyes. In a world where they lived in, filled with bad guys and murdering folks, with people who got out of their way to make Lena's life a living hell or to try and kill her, in a city where aliens and humans hated her simply because of her last name, no one could blame her for being so deeply in love with someone who shines like the sun. Her very personal yellow sunshine.

Lena ran her hand back until it was touching soft blonde curls behind Kara's neck and then she was leaning forward, closing her eyes and raising her other hand to cup Kara's face too. And if she thought to have Kara as her friend was the best thing that ever happened in her life, kissing her could never be compared to it. She knew, still standing there, lips mashed together and shallow breath, that it would be her last first kiss.

(Unless she decided to kiss Alex as a form of thank you so fucking much!)

It took Kara a while to react, but then she was placing both hands on Lena's hips and pressing back into the kiss, and they both felt like they could die in that second and be happy. Suddenly Kara gasped and pulled Lena closer to her, swirling her arms around the brunette's waist to pull her into her body, melting their bodies together. Lena had to stay on her tiptoes since she hadn't the advantage of her high heels and she threw her arms on the other woman's shoulders, locking them behind her neck.

They broke their kiss and their foreheads rested against each other, the tip of their noses touching gently. When Lena finally opened her eyes her breath got stuck in her lungs. Kara was looking down at her with so much love and adoration, Lena could hardly believe her luck. If she wasn't feeling the same thing, she would have doubted someone could feel so much.

The CEO used her left hand to play with the strays of blonde hair as they both smiled at each other with the huggest smiles anyone ever held. Lena could finally hold her ray of sunshine in her arms, it was almost too much to deal with.

"Your heart is beating really fast," Kara whispered with a dreamy look.

Lena scoffed quietly. "You better get used to that if we're going to keep doing this."

Blue eyes sparkled with joy and happiness and bliss. "You're not the only one." Kara took one arm from her wait to be able to grab hold of her right hand. Lena allowed her to gently remove her arm away from her neck and watched in awe as the superhero ran her hand down Lena's arm until she reached her palm, which she coaxed to stay flat as she moved it to place right in the middle of her chest, between her breasts.

For sure, right in that spot, Lena could feel Kara's heart beating fast against her palm, almost like it was trying to reach her from inside. Lena sighed and leaned forward for another kiss, something Kara was really happy to give.

When they got apart, not even five seconds after, there was a throat clearing behind them and they both remembered they weren't alone. Kara barely tilted her head to the side to look at her sister and Lena wasn't ready to add any space between them, so she kept her position, only turning her head enough to also look at Alex, her temple now resting against the blonde's forehead.

"Yes?" Lena asked with a smirk.

Alex was still standing in the middle of the kitchen, arms folded, her right on top holding her beer. She shrugged. "Oh, nothing. Just wasn't feeling like watching my baby sister making out, that's all." She was trying to sound mad, but they could all hear the happiness in her voice and the smile on her face also gave her away.

Lena and Kara giggled happily at each other before looking back at the agent. "Alex, I'm grateful for what you did..." Kara nodded eagerly to her words. "I will even buy you a new motorcycle to show how very thankful I am, but I'm going to ask you to leave."

Alex pursed her lips to stop her smile and nodded. "I didn't know you had that into you, Luthor."

Lena shrugged. "No offense, agent."

Alex raised her hands in front of her. "None took." She put her beer down, grabbed her jacket and started walking to the door. "I understand." She stopped to raise one hand to Kara give her a high-five, which she did, then she went to take her phone, wallets, and keys to put them in her back pocket, then she started digging into one of the take out bags. "I'm going to take one of these if you don't mind." She teased.

"Feel free to do it." Lena waved the hand that wasn't still feeling Kara's heartbeat.

Alex took one of the white boxes out and nodded. "Anyway, have a nice evening, ladies." She opened the door and was halfway out when she turned around. "Just to be sure, you two weren't together when I walked in, right?"

They both shook her head, but Lena wads the one who actually answered. "Nope." She popped the 'p', something Kara had never hear her doing before and it makes her giggle.

"Just to be sure." Alex smiled at them one last time and started walking out again, slowly closing the door behind her. They still heard her saying: "I can't believe I lost the bet and it's my own fault!"

"What bet?" Lena asked once they were finally alone.

Kara shrugged. "She and Maggie took a bet on how long it would take for me to get the girl."

"How long did she bet?"

"Never." The blonde rolled her eyes. "Maggie said it could go from one year to five."

Lena nodded, clearly amused. "Well, next time I want to join the bet. I was always very good at gambling."

"Oh really?" Kara hugged her again, both arms around her waist. "But now I have the girl, what are you going to bet on next?"

"We will figure it out." Their lips met again, all smiles and caresses and they both felt like they had found a home.

Months later, when Lena won the bet of how long it would take for Kara to propose after already winning the 'How long will it take for Kara to ask Lena to move in with her?' and 'How long till they get a dog together?', Alex and Maggie banned her from their bets.


End file.
